Rock Band
by Ulquiorra Schiffer44
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are playing Rock Band.


**A/N****: This my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach, rock band or the two songs I use on this fan fiction. **

Rock Band

I'm in Ichigo's closet drawing Chappy the bunny. While I was in the closet I could hear Ichigo loud voice saying, _Oh yea! I'm the best! _

Uryuu replied saying "Shut up Ichigo!"

I didn't know what they were doing so I decided to go and investigate. I took my drawing to show everyone my new Chappy picture.

I found them in the living room. Everyone was holding something in their hands. I wasn't sure what it was. So I decided to go to the front of the TV, so I can show my friends my drawing.

Everyone told me to move out of the way. I didn't understand what was the big deal.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"It's called Rock Band." Ichigo said annoyed.

"What's Rock band?" I knew Ichigo gets mad when I ask too many questions.

"Just shut up I'll explain later." Ichigo replied.

I moved out of the way to let them finish playing. When the song was over Orihime asked me if I wanted to play.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" I asked eager to get started.

"You just have to sing the lyrics that appear on the screen, here's the microphone." She said handing me the microphone.

I looked at Ichigo who was giving me a strange look. I never singed in front of anyone before. So Uryuu who was playing the drums decided to pick a song for me. I saw the screen with a list of different song choices. Uryuu picked a song call That's What you Get.

Then the screen changed to a list of difficulties. Easy, Medium, Hard and Expert.

All the guys chose Hard I didn't know what to pick. Chad suggested I choose easy since I was a beginner. The song started with the guitar and drums. It seemed hard to play, but Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad made it look easy.

I started to get nervous I didn't want to mess it up.

"Rukia pay attention to the screen!" Ichigo yelled at me.

I focus on the screen the lyrics appear and I started to sing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore It's your turn,_

_so take a seat we're settling the final score And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on _

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_whoa That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_whoa I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating _

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_whoa I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here _

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here I still try holding onto silly things, _

_I never learn Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard _

The crowd of people in the game were enjoying the song so that meant I was doing a pretty good job. Orihime started to cheer for me. The song ended and I was proud of myself.

"Nice job Rukia!" Chad said giving me a high five.

"You sounded great!" Uryuu smiled.

"Wow Rukia that was amazing." Orihime gave me hug.

I looked over to Ichigo he had a shock look on his face. When he notice that I was waiting for him to say something.

"Rukia you have a beautiful voice for a midget." Ichigo said with a smug.

"Thanks I guess."

We continue to play and I was having fun.

"Hey Rukia do you want to play the guitar?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea is that a guitar?" I asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said handing me the guitar. I didn't know what to do with it. When Ichigo saw my confused face he helped me put the guitar on. I suddenly felt myself blushing. Ichigo look at me and he also had a tint of pink. But he quickly faced away from me and took a seat on the couch.

"What song do you guys want to play?" I asked looking at Uryuu. He shrugged his shoulders and turn to look at Ichigo.

"Ichigo pick a song that you like."

Ichigo took a moment to think of a song, "My Own Worst Enemy."

Uryuu selected the song and each of us selected our level of difficulty. Everyone was on hard except for me, I was on easy again. So the song started and I couldn't hit the right buttons. It was harder than I thought it would be, Ichigo made it look so easy who knows how he did it. When the crowd started booing I started to freak out. The band was losing because of me. Then felt someone standing behind me. I turn my head a little and saw Ichigo rolling his eyes, "here midget you need help." He had his hand around mine and I started to blush again.

I hate feeling so stupid around Ichigo, why did I kept on blushing? He didn't seem to be bothered. The song finally ended and Ichigo let go of my hand. The stupid song ended too soon for me.

"Hey Orihime, Chad let's get some pizza. I'm starving." Uyruu said.

"Umm, yeah." Orihime said.

"Sure." Chad's deep voice sounded tired.

"Alright Rukia and I will be waiting for you , but don't take too long." Ichigo said.

Orihime didn't like the idea of me and Ichigo staying together. She kept on stalling but Uryuu and Chad managed to take her.

Ichigo started picking up the bowl of chips and the empty soda cans. "Need any help Ichigo?" I asked. It didn't seem like he heard me I was going to ask again, but then he said, "I want to tell you something, but I'm not to sure how you are going to take it." I wasn't sure what he needed to tell me.

"Just tell me, you don't have to worry about me." I waited for his respond and nothing came out of his mouth. "Ichigo tell me!" I yelled losing my patience.

"I LOVE YOU!"

…………

…….

"Well say something midget."

"I love you too."

We both smiled at each other and Ichigo started to walk towards me. I felt nervous was he going to kiss me? He slowly lean closer and our lips touched. But then we heard Uryuu say "Umm I forgot my wallet, I didn't mean to interrupt." He quickly got his wallet, his face was so red I never seen him look so red before. Once he left Ichigo ask me, "so does that mean we are together?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

"I do want to." Ichigo smiled and we both enjoyed the rest of night.

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well that's it I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review…… thanks =D


End file.
